This application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,412, issued Dec. 12, 1995, for FLOW RACK SYSTEM.
The present invention pertains to material storage tracks and, more particularly, to an improved, extendable flow track storage system that is universally adaptable to, and infinitely adjustable about, most skeletal storage frames, with the aid of universal retaining elements.
The above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,412 relates to a new flow track storage apparatus that is adjustable in all three orthogonal planes. The flow track component of the apparatus was designed to seat within a toothed retainer bar that mechanically mounts to the horizontal end supports of a warehouse pallet rack. The flow track is horizontally adjustable along the entire retainer bar and, hence, along the entire horizontal dimension of the pallet rack. This is accomplished by seating the flow track within particular retainer bar slots. The flow track is most welcome for its capability of supporting heavy loads of up to 50 pounds per foot.
The aforementioned flow track is vastly superior to conventional, flimsy, poorly supportive rails containing a series of plastic wheels or rollers. These prior art, commonly used rails could never properly support heavy loads, even with heavy, mid-support bracing. The rails were never practical, despite their low cost, which was essentially their only appeal. Lifetime guarantees are commercially offered as an incentive to overlook the inability of the conventional rail system to provide good operability. Therefore, the economy that is originally perceived with this system is, in actuality, deceptive. Their frequent replacement more than counterbalances any initial savings.
The above-mentioned flow track system, on the other hand, was well received by the industry, but four major disadvantages remained: (1) it required horizontal toothed retainer bars; (2) the retainer bars required mechanical attachment to the frame, which was both laboriously expensive and time consuming; (3) the flow track system had no facility to extend itself in depth beyond a single frame support; and (4) the flow tracks had a high profile. In fact, they stood several inches above the support beam when they were mounted upon the tier. This seriously reduced the tier density and the vertical storage space.
In addition, the horizontal support bars were several inches thick. Top surface mounting of track members on top of support beams meant that several additional inches of vertical space in each tier were wasted. Averaged over many tiers of storage throughout the facility, this high profile method of support wasted space and resulted in a sizable loss of storage capacity. Considering that the object of any storage scheme is to provide high-density storage within a facility, it was obvious that the flow track of the aforementioned patent was not a complete solution to efficiently storing materials in maximum storage facilities.
The present invention incorporates an improved flow track system, wherein the flow track component can now be mounted flush with the horizontal support bars via the use of a universal, drop-in retaining element. The universal retaining element allows the track to be drop-loaded upon the beam supports of the frame without tooling or mechanical attachment. Most important, however, is the fact that the new universal end supports can accommodate the new system to most, if not all, skeletal frames and pallet rack tiers.
The new system features a placement continuum. The flow track can be adjusted continuously along the entire horizontal plane. More importantly, the new retaining elements allow for the track system to be extended to subsequent support frames, thereby providing sequential extension. No system had ever furnished this capability. Considering that the system is capable of sustained, heavy duty loading of 50 lbs./ft., the invention has produced a remarkable improvement over the prior art.
The objectives required of a good flow track system can be enumerated in order of importance, as follows:
1) The system must be inexpensive.
2) It should be of a low profile design, and work within the side profile clearances of the supporting beam structure, in order to provide maximum storage and cube use.
3) It should require minimal assembly.
4) The system should furnish the requisite structural support to carry heavy loads.
5) It should have a long operative life.
6) The system should have adjustability, so as to adapt to changing storage needs.
7) The system should be adaptable to the majority of warehouse and storage facilities.
8) The system should provide the capability to extend the tracks in the depth axis to subsequent storage frames, and to extend the tracks along the horizontal axis to fill the entire width of each storage tier.
The current invention not only provides all of the necessary aforementioned requirements of a good flow track system, but it also eliminates all of the previous drawbacks of its predecessor design. In this regard, it has advanced the state of the art by its universal adaptability to most warehouse facilities.
The improved flow track system of this invention can be drop-loaded upon the support beams of the frame assembly, thus providing convenience of assembly. The flow track member can be placed flush with the end supports in any position along the horizontal plane. The end of the flow track can also be positioned below the end supports, so that the end support can act as a limit stop for the stored materials. The improved flow track can provide heavy duty support and superior flow of materials over greatly extended distances along both the horizontal and depth axes.
The current invention features and facilitates at least four major functions:
1. It can be drop-loaded onto a storage tier.
2. It is infinitely expandable along the horizontal and depth axes of any tier of a storage facility.
3. It has a low profile and is substantially flush mounted to a support beam of a storage tier.
4. It has universality for adoption to almost any storage frame or storage system.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a universal flow rack system that can be fixtured to almost any supporting frame of a storage system without tools. The flow rack system of the invention features a flow track which has a roller conveying surface. The flow track comprises two elongated side rails that rotatably support a series of periodic, elongated, spaced-apart rollers therebetween. The flow track is fitted with stand members fixedly disposed across the elongated side rails at each distal end. The stand members are substantially parallel to the rollers and are designed to add bracing to the ends of the elongated, side rails. The stand members are also designed to function as supporting members, so that the flow track can be adjustably attached to the supporting frame of a pallet rack and provide a low profile.
The flow track is also movably attached to the storage frame by means of a hanger member. The hanger member comprises a hooked section on one end and a U-shaped support bracket section on the other end. The support bracket of the hanger member is designed to be placed below one of the stand members and to act as its support. Each respective stand member rests on the U-shaped support bracket section, so that the hanger member carries the distal end of the flow track.
The hooked section of the hanger member is designed to fit over a standard end support of a storage frame, thus attaching the flow track to the end support. This allows for quick assembly and removal of the flow track at any time. The flow track is infinitely positionable about the storage frame anywhere along the horizontal axis of the frame, by horizontally moving the hooked section of the hanger member across the span of the end support. The flow track can include an upper and lower stand member on each distal end.
The U-shaped bracket of the hanger member can fit under either the upper or lower stand member, thus allowing the flow track to attain a respective flush, or recessed, position with respect to the end support. The end support of the frame acts as a limit stop where the flow track is recessed below the end support. Materials flowing along the declined flow track abut against the end support, and are prevented from falling off the end of the storage frame.
The flow track of this invention is easily extendable to subsequent support frames by means of a mid-section, drop-in, retaining element that features a U-shaped channel that rests upon a mid-span support beam. The U-shaped channel has integral, right and left support bracket members that respectively support the back section of a subsequent flow track and the front section of a previous flow track.
The flow track system of this invention features three simple parts: (1) a flow track conveyor having a span of about eight to ten feet; (2) a hanger member that supports one end of the flow track, and that movably attaches to the end support of the pallet rack frame; and (3) a mid-span retaining element that drops in, and rests upon, a mid-span support beam.
For the purpose of definition, the term xe2x80x9cend supportxe2x80x9d can refer to any end beam member of a tier of a storage frame, such as a pallet or form beam, and the term xe2x80x9cmid-span supportxe2x80x9d can refer to any mid-section or mid-span beam or support member. Moreover, the term xe2x80x9clow profilexe2x80x9d refers to a flow track that provides a superior vertical storage density.
Each tier of the storage frame can be fitted with one or more of the flow tracks along the horizontal (X-axis) width thereof, as befits the need for support of the particular loads being conveyed, as well as a number of extension spans along the horizontal depth (Y-axis). In this fashion, the flow track system of this invention can be extended and custom-designed for all of the needs of almost any storage facility. The heavy duty flow tracks of this invention are strong and provide a long operative life, despite their low cost. The drop-in loading of all parts, retaining and track elements offers unprecedented convenience. The flow tracks of this invention are the first heavy duty extendable flow tracks to the best of our knowledge.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved flow track system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flow track system that is universally adaptable to almost any support frame.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a flow track system that provides almost instantaneous assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flow track system of low cost.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a flow track conveying and storage system that is easily adjustable and that can be secured upon a storage frame or pallet rack without the need for tools.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a system that requires neither the purchase nor the installation of specific framework, towers or beams, a system that can be universally installed in almost any currently marketed pallet rack or wide-span rack structure.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a universal flow track system capable of extension in a depth dimension of the pallet rack tier.